


Pet

by knifehost



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Blood, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Teasing, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifehost/pseuds/knifehost
Summary: Wolfgang really puts the "Wolf" into his name and Maxwell... Well, he's a vampire. Lot's of fun invloved there, folks.





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun with this commission :^)
> 
> *Small Note*  
> I refer to the literal moon with she/her pronouns, not for any reason. I just find it cute.

Sharp nails trailed down his stiffened flesh, daring to nick the sensitive skin and draw blood. Wolfgang breathed out shallow moans, the sensations he was feeling caused his body to compulsively twitch with every feather like touch that caressed his needy member. Shadowy restraints dug into his wrists as he pulled against them, threatening to mark his olive skin. He was aching to give himself that sweet release that was being denied over and over again, but he could do nothing except fall to the whim of his master who, without a doubt, would enjoy every second of it.

Watching him struggle and squirm was one of Maxwell’s favorite things next to letting his beast lose control and ravish him with claws, teeth, and all. Though, he would have a little while longer to fit in some more teasing before then. He revelled in his pet's neediness, dragging his plush lips up the beast's twitching erection, feeling him forcefully tug against his magical binds. He wouldn't be able to break through them just yet, but that time was certainly ticking nearer by the amount of thick fur beginning to sprout and cover his toned body. Even his actions were beginning to become more animalistic as his pupils sharpened and he growled at this vexing treatment.

“That's not being good,” his silky voice purred, pointed nails firmly squeezing into Wolfgang’s thigh. He delighted in the hiss that rolled over his pet's lips as he dug into his thick flesh. Beads of dark blood began to dribble out of the tiny punctures causing his pupils to widen in hunger. His tongue snaked past his lips to lap up the little drops, he couldn't just let it sit and go to waste, obviously. The coppery taste mixing with the salt of his skin was almost enough to make Maxwell want to lose control and drain his beautiful beast dry of all that delicious blood, but in truth, he would miss him too much to ever go through with that. It was like rubies were spilling over his tongue, truly unlike any other and was absolutely exquisite to his unique tastes. A normal human's blood could never compare to his perfect beast's.

Wolfgang's eyes squeezed shut, his lips a thin line as his master sucked a bruise on to his inner thigh, a mark only they would see. A mark Maxwell would take pride in. He was flashed a grin full of sharp white teeth, before thin fingers returned to his member. Those hands, tainted by shadows, knew just what to do to drive him to the edge, though they never would never actually let him go over it. His legs trembled incessantly from the strew of sensations he was experiencing. It wouldn’t be long before the moon made her appearance and Maxwell’s magic would no longer be able to hold him, even now he could feel his body beginning to stretch and grow.

“N-No teasing, Wolfgang,” the beast said on a shaky exhale, his body feeling more and more strained by the minute. His veins were practically bursting from beneath his skin like thin snakes slithering up his limbs. Though, his plea would fall on deaf ears as Maxwell, being sure to mind his teeth, took his cock into his mouth. His plush lips wrapped around the tip of his member and the pleasure soon washed over him. It felt impossibly hot inside of his mouth and the way his tongue wrapped around his cock made his hips buck, forcing more of himself into that alluring mouth. 

He let out a low moan and peered through slitted eyes. The pale glow of the moon was nearing the highest point in the sky, lighting up their bodies and sending his beast blood rushing through his pulsating veins and bringing his transformation into full force. He burst through the magic that bound his wrists, sending drops and small puddles of nightmare fuel spraying over the two them. 

Maxwell came off of his cock with a lewd pop. He took notice to how hard his pet was breathing now. “You'd better behave now,” there was a slight tremble to his voice, “you'll do well to obey me, love.”

His words were more or less ignored and he was instead forcefully shoved aside as Wolfgang took to all fours on the ground. Pained groans were replaced with guttural growls as his body was stretched and morphed into a more animalistic form and fur sprouted all over his body. He became much much larger than he usually was, covered head to toe- or rather paw in thick dark fur with a bushy tail swishing side to side like it was anticipating something. He lifted his head up, his dark eyes had become a yellow so bright it was almost as if they glowed. They stared deep into Maxwell's now, followed by a snarl forming onto his muzzle.

Maxwell had bared witness to his transformations before, but never while they were in the middle of something like this. Even if he was in charge, he couldn't deny the fear bubbling up in his belly, like it usually did during these times where his pet was fully transformed, but this felt a bit different. If he were equipped with a cat o’ nine tails he would just whip his beast into submission, even if he wasn’t quite sure if Wolfgang would even be phased by the cat o’ nine tails in this form, they had yet to try it out. -But now he was alone and unarmed… and for the most part unclothed.

“Come now, be a good boy,” he stood up as tall as he could with his chest out, but even with his somewhat impressive height he was nowhere near as tall as Wolfgang had become. Even in his normal form, Wolfgang did still have a few inches on Maxwell anyway.

He was given only a low growl in response. His tail now pointed straight up, making himself look bigger. He paced around his master a few steps before pouncing on top of him. Maxwell's slender body now held beneath his large paws, claws daring to sink in and tear his flesh like paper. His mind filled with just how easy it would be to do so and just how good he would probably taste on top of it, which caused mouth to fill with drool at the thought.

The fear deep in his belly bubbled up more when his beast's mouth came too terribly close to his neck resulting in Maxwell digging his nails into the beast's forearms from the sheer tightness of his grip. Though, it hardly registered as any type of pain to Wolfgang, with his thick skin and even thicker fur coat, it merely felt like the pricking of small pins. Upon further sniffing with his snout, he found a much more enticing scent that drew his attention elsewhere.

With teeth bared against his neck, his tongue lapped over the exposed flesh, swiping up from his master's collar bone to around the shell of his ear. Maxwell shuddered and loosened his grip as his beast's fat pink tongue worked itself over his frail body, covering him in saliva in the process. He was off guard long enough for his beast to flip him over onto his belly. His massive paws pushed into his back, shoving the air out of his lungs and making him gasp. His claws tore through his pale skin as if it were thin drapes in the process, leaving long gashes in their wake.

“You're being… a very… naughty boy,” he hissed, nails digging into the dirt in frustration.

Wolfgang paid no attention to the muffled words coming from his master’s mouth. His mind was too far gone in his animalistic state. Everything he was craving right now was nothing but primal desires.

His large tongue, dripping in saliva, curved over Maxwell’s pale backside and slipped between his cheeks. It swirled over and around his entrance making the blood rush to his face and elsewhere. The lustful motions of his pet’s tongue over his hole and sensitive skin felt both parts humiliating and absolutely divine. The wetness that dripped between his legs caused him to shiver and hide his face into the ground until he could pull himself back together to take back the reins of this peculiar situation they had gotten themselves into.

In one swift motion, he pushed himself over onto his back, wrapped his arms around his pet’s neck, and rolled him over. It practically took all of his strength, much of which he didn’t know that he had, but he had managed it and that was the important part. He straddled Wolfgang, peering into his golden eyes while wrapping his arms around his neck once more. Even when fully transformed, Wolfgang was much too soft at heart... and much too gullible. A grin slid its way onto Maxwell’s lips, exposing sharp white teeth, which he then plunged into the neck of his pet who groaned in response.

He filled his mouth with the coppery taste of his pet’s beast blood, revelling in the taste, then popping off with a moan of delight. He licked up the blood that dribbled out of his puncture wounds, his nails absentmindedly digging into Wolfgang’s thick skin causing him to bleed more elsewhere. He kissed the top of his pet’s furry head, delighted in his compliance. 

“Good boy,” he purred while stroking the back of his neck. His pet’s cock throbbed against his backside, he could feel what was the beginning of a knot starting to form. 

“Poor boy,” he teased, “How about I take care of you now?” his voice low and sultry as he rocked himself against Wolfgang's enormous cock, delighted in the needy noises that he was milking out of his pet. His claws tore apart his undergarments, cutting Maxwell with them who winced at the cuts before cupping Wolfgang’s furry chin with a shadowed hand.

“You just can't wait can you?” In return, he held Wolfgang compliant via magic with one hand while he worked himself open with the other. He had to try and make things quick before he lost hold of his beast as he wasn’t entirely sure how much magic he had left to use for this night and someone was getting rather desperate. He slipped his fingers in and out of himself and scissored them apart occasionally, making decent use of the saliva that still coated his body from earlier. It was surprisingly working quite well. His thighs trembled as he stroked his insides and tried to remain in balance on top of his pet even though, that was proving harder and harder to do the more aroused he got. His cock was throbbing and aching to be touched. He wanted to be flush with his beast, completely full of his cock until his knot burst inside of him and filled him up.

He dropped the spell just in time for Wolfgang to catch a brief glimpse of the want in his eyes. He looked like a bitch in heat and that was enough to make his pet lose all sense of the word ‘obedience’. He was quickly and roughly pushed off and turned over, his ass pulled up towards his pet's groin. His large paws were on either side of Maxwell's head while his cock rubbed against his entrance a few times before sliding into his tight hole. He grunted and pushed in until his knot, unable to be completely sheathed inside of him yet, but damn it felt good. He was still so tight and it was incredibly hot inside of him. He thrusted roughly into him, drooling and growling as he lost himself in the sensations.

It was all intoxicating and overstimulating, he wasn’t sure what to focus on or if he should focus on anything at all. Maxwell lay there moaning with his hands fumbling around for anything to hold onto while his pet ruthlessly used him, his cock ramming into him seemingly nonstop. One of his hands found Wolfgang’s paw and gripped it tightly, his other found its way to his member that was aching to be touched and slick with precum dripping down his length. His legs trembled and his body shook as his pet’s cock rammed into just the right spot over and over again while he simultaneously stroked his needy member.

He would be moaning Wolfgang’s name, but he couldn’t form a single thought, let alone even speak, from how much his mind was absolutely spinning from pleasure. His eyes were shut, he was barely registering the lewd noises and moans that were pouring out over his lips and he was heading closer and closer to the edge with every thrust until he felt his pet’s knot come inside of him and he was finally, fully flush with him. His breath hitched and his body spasmed as his orgasm rocked through his body, painting the ground in white stripes below him and he fell limp against the ground, out of breath.

Wolfgang’s movements became more erratic and even rougher until he felt those muscles squeezing and convulsing around his knot and he emptied himself into his master with a howl. He laid against Maxwell’s back, licking up the side of his sweaty head affectionately before safely breaking apart from each other with a lewd noise. He pushed his lanky master onto his side before pulling him in closely with both of his paws, being mindful of his claws not to hurt him. They both lay cuddled up with each other, catching their breaths for a few moments. Maxwell’s hands smoothed over the fur on Wolfgang’s chest as he murmured how much of a good boy he was before kissing him on his wet nose.

Maxwell rubbed small circles into Wolfgang’s soft furry ears while saying nothing but praise for his pet and giving him small kisses here and there across his face, neck, and chest. He delighted in the sounds of Wolfgang’s tail thumping happily alongside him with each kind and loving word that poured out of his mouth. They both shared wide and genuine smiles, feeling pure euphoria and a bubbly happiness. 

Wolfgang squeezed his master as best and also as gently as he could until he could properly hold him with his normal arms again. Even if Maxwell was technically in charge and could mostly handle himself, Wolfgang did like to make him feel protected and wrapping his skinny lover up in his thick arms was the perfect way to do so. Though, waiting for his detransformation would not be long now from the look of the moon up above. She was quietly making her way away so that the sun may take her place and bathe these two in the warmth of her light along with the warmth of their adoring love for one another, that of which they had an infinite amount.


End file.
